oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ectofuntus
Ectofuntus is in a temple located to the north of Port Phasmatys. It can be worshipped to grant the player 4 times more Prayer experience than burying the bones. This method saves a lot of money but is more time consuming. When using the Ectofuntus for Prayer training, it's recommended that the player has completed the Ghosts Ahoy quest as one of its rewards is the ectophial, which gives a direct teleport to the Ectofuntus and can dramatically decrease travel time taken to bank. The Ectofuntus is used to refill the ectophial after using it to teleport and can be refilled an infinite amount of times. Background The Vampyres of Morytania came to the port town long ago, demanding blood tithes. The inhabitants were willing do anything to stop them and, therefore, turned to the evil wizard Necrovarus, begging for help. Necrovarus told them to start digging to the north of the town and not to stop until they found a large pool of green slime. So they did and discovered Ectoplasm. Then, he ordered a temple to be built above the pool, and in that temple, is a large fountain: the Ectofuntus. Once everything was finished, the fountain emitted unholy power, creating a large force field around the settlement. This defended the town from the Vampyres, who couldn't breach the barrier. There was a horrible side effect, however, that Necrovarus counted on: All the people of Port Phasmatys died and their souls, instead of passing into the next world, were trapped by the field. From that day onward, Port Phasmatys has been a town inhabited solely by ghosts. All this was the real intent of Necrovarus, who planned to use the ghosts and the power of the Ectofuntus for his own evil ends, until he was thwarted in the Ghosts Ahoy quest. A tour of the site Ground floor Necrovarus and several Ghost disciples haunt this floor. The ghost disciples will explain the workings of the Ectofuntus and give players Ecto-tokens for worshipping the Ectofuntus. # Northern Exit # Southern Exit # The Ectofuntus # Staircase (up to the first floor) # Trapdoor (to a ladder down to the dungeon and Ectopool) First floor One ghost disciple haunts this floor and will explain the workings of the bone grinder. :6. Staircase (down to the ground floor) :7. Bone Grinder :8. Necrovarus's coffin. (The coffin room is unlocked during the Ghosts Ahoy quest. Once unlocked, it can subsequently be entered without using the key from the quest.) The Ectofuntus dungeon The dungeon is entered through the metal trapdoor on the ground floor. The only object of interest in the dungeon is the ectopool at the centre, where players can fill buckets with slime. The dungeon is organised in four tiers, descending in turn from the outer tier (Tier 1 on the diagram) to the innermost one (Ectopool on the diagram). Although the dungeon looks compact, the tiers and placement of the stairs actually results in a considerable walk from the ladder to the ectopool, as on each tier, the player must walk all the way to the other side to get to the stairs. The level 58 Agility shortcut greatly cuts the time it takes to walk to the ectopool. The shortcut can be used in both directions. From the ectopool, however, players with the Ectophial in their inventory can use it to return to the ground floor even faster. Note that the northern section of Tier 2 is cut by Tier 3 and thus cannot be traversed. Players must use the southern section of this tier. File:Ectopool Tier 1.png|Tier 1 File:Ectopool Tier 2.png|Tier 2 File:Ectopool Tier 3.png|Tier 3 File:Ectopool Tier 4.png|Ectopool (Tier 4) How to worship the Ectofuntus Players MUST have a Ghostspeak amulet equipped in order to receive Ecto-tokens! Players should also wear lightweight gear, such as Graceful clothing and/or Boots of Lightness. Alternatively, the Spotted or Spottier Cape with Boots of lightness works. Also, they should use the Ectophial to teleport them to the Ectofuntus and an Amulet of glory or a Ring of dueling to teleport them close to a bank. The recommended inventory when using the Ectofuntus is: 9 buckets, 9 pots and 9 bones of any type with one free slot for Ectotokens. Alternatively, players can keep a super energy potion in the empty slot for the running. An easy way of obtaining buckets of slime is to buy them from the Charter Crewmember on the Port Phasmatys dock (you can buy 10 at a time) and hop worlds to buy more. There is usually little reason to use the Ectofuntus to train the Prayer skill, due to the introduction of the Gilded altar. It is recommended to only train Prayer using the Ectofuntus as a last resort, if no gilded altars are available, or the player is an Iron Man looking to gain fast Prayer XP at a low Construction level. Collect Slime *Take empty buckets and enter the trapdoor just west of the Ectofuntus, and travel down the stairs. There is an Agility shortcut there that will shorten the journey considerably, but it requires level 58 Agility. Players who have completed Ghosts Ahoy may also want to bring their Ectophial when collecting the slime as it saves an enormous amount of time by allowing the player to simply teleport back to the ground floor of the Ectofuntus Tower once they are finished collecting the slime. It takes up one inventory slot, but it is worth it as it saves a lot of time and is easily and quickly refilled once you have emptied it. At the bottom of the stairs is a pool of slime - use empty buckets with it to obtain buckets of slime. Grind bones *Take some bones and one empty pot for each bone. Go up the stairs near the Ectofuntus. Use a bone on the loader and wind the bone grinder and finally empty the bin to collect the contents into the pots. Worship the Ectofuntus *You should now have buckets of slime and pots of bonemeal in your inventory. Just click on the Ectofuntus to worship it, and receive Prayer experience at fourfold the amount of burying bones. Players will need to talk to the disciples to receive some Ectotokens. Category:Morytania Category:Prayers Category:Locations Category:Buildings